Love of my life
by Mel.2004
Summary: Asami y Korra inician una relación, pero el temor de la empresaria por lo que dirán los demas la llevan a alejarse de su verdadero amor. Seis años después Asami regresa junto a Korra, sólo para darse cuenta que la vida de la morena habia cambiado mucho. ¿Podrá enamorarla de nuevo? ¿Será muy tarde?
1. No me abandones

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

 ***Imagen de portada sacada de la web*  
**  
 **AU (No estoy muy familiarizada con los terminos de FF, pero estoy 90% segura que esto cuenta como uno). Ubicado luego del libro dos, con la diferencia que Asami y Mako nunca se besan ni nada por el estilo.**

* * *

La pequeña habitación estaba iluminada por los pocos rayos de sol que lograban colarse por las cortinas. Un cómodo silencio inundaba el cuarto, llenándolo de paz.

Korra respiraba tranquilamente. Yacía desnuda sobre la cama de su nuevo hogar. Recientemente había decidido mudarse del templo aire y, con sus ahorros, había rentado un pequeño y acogedor departamento a pocos minutos del centro de la ciudad.

Asami se encontraba durmiendo sobre su pecho, envuelta en su calor. La morena sonríe admirando dormir a su amada. Acaricia su cabello mientras observa la tranquilidad de la joven. Era tan hermosa.

La empresaria pronto comienza a despertar y sonríe al ver a la morena, mientras frota sus ojos.  
–Al fin has despertado – susurra la joven Avatar, dando un beso en su frente – aunque debo admitir que me encanta admirarte dormir... Te ves tan pacifica.  
Asami ríe por lo bajo y besa suavemente los labios de Korra.  
–Es toda tu culpa... Me has dejado exhausta – dice, con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo referencia a las actividades que estaban realizando horas antes.  
La joven de tez blanca se sienta en la cama, con la sabana cubriendo su pecho. Korra la observa con amor.  
– ¿Recuerdas cuando descubrimos que estábamos enamoradas? – dice de repente la morena, perdida en sus dulces memorias.  
Asami sonríe, pensando también en aquello.

* * *

Luego de que Mako y Korra terminaran su relación, Asami y ella se hicieron más unidas. Su amistad se hacía cada día más fuerte y, sin pensarlo o preverlo, habían caído en el amor. No sabían cómo ni cuándo, pero se amaban con locura.  
El miedo las invadió al caer en la realidad de que eran del mismo género, y lo dura que era la sociedad con esos temas. Ciertamente no mucha gente admitía abiertamente que tenía una preferencia sexual diferente a la considerada estándar, y los pocos que lo hacían vivían prácticamente marginados. Entonces, ambas decidieron mantenerlo en secreto.  
Y así llevaban tres años. Lo ocultaban de todos, ambas estaban asustadas. Estaban experimentando algo nuevo y sabían cómo repercutiría en su reputación.  
Claro que les gustaría poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que eran felices juntas pero, luego de tres años manteniéndolo en secreto, ya se habían acostumbrado a fingir.

* * *

La morena se acerca a su amor secreto y la besa dulcemente, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.  
–Te amo Asami – susurra con amor, acariciando su mejilla.  
La joven Avatar se levanta de la cama, se coloca ropa interior y una bata.  
– ¿Qué te parece si te quedas a cenar? – habla la morena, emocionada – puedo pedir algo de comida...  
–Korra – dice Asami con seriedad, mientras comenzaba a vestirse, odiaba ser la persona que debía volver a la realidad por ambas – sabes que no puedo...  
–Si, Iroh te espera – suspira la morena con cierto dolor en su mirada. Desgraciadamente conocía ese discurso de memoria.

* * *

Con dos personas tan públicas como el Avatar y la presidenta de Industrias Futuro, la prensa no dejó pasar su acercamiento y el hecho de que cada vez se las veían más juntas. Los rumores comenzaban a surgir y ninguna de las dos sabía cómo detenerlo. En ese entonces Asami tenía muchos pretendientes, entre ellos el respetable General Iroh. Luego de varias discusiones, y muy a pesar de Korra, la joven Sato aceptó salir con el maestro fuego. Pretendía que dure poco, lo suficiente como para acallar esos dichos, pero nunca tuvo el valor de lastimar a Iroh. Así fue pasando el tiempo, poniendo excusas de terminar luego su relación.

* * *

–Entiende... – suspira la joven de tez blanca, tomando la mano de Korra.  
–No, si yo entiendo – habla la morena, retirando su mano – es sólo que podríamos cenar juntas alguna vez... ¡Las amigas también hacen eso!... Nadie sospechará.  
–Korra, yo... – intenta decir Asami, pero la morena no la deja terminar.  
–Estoy harta de tener que compartirte con él – dice dejándose caer en la cama, sentada.

Asami cierra sus ojos y procura no llorar. Se odiaba a si misma por lo que estaba a punto de decir.  
–Korra, hay algo que debo decirte – habla, intentando controlar sus sentimientos – mañana me iré a la Nación del Fuego.  
La morena bufa y la mira.  
– ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué compromiso tiene tu novio esta vez? ¿Una cena elegante o algo por el estilo? – habla para luego suspirar – perdona, es sólo que odio cuando te vas de la Ciudad con él... De todos modos ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?  
Una lágrima cae por la mejilla de Asami, mientras su corazón se hundía.  
–Korra – dice con la voz quebrada – Iroh me propuso matrimonio.  
Una catarata de agua fría cayó sobre la morena en ese momento. No podía creerlo. Su mundo, su chica... Todo se desmoronaba.  
Voltea y su corazón se rompe al ver a Asami contenerse para no llorar.  
–No, no, no, no, no – dice la morena mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus ojos. Se acerca a Asami y la toma de los hombros – tú no puedes casarte con él...  
–Y-Yo, no pude decirle que no – habla Asami, odiándose con cada lágrima que Korra derramaba.  
– ¡Tú me amas a mí! – dice la morena, con ojos rojos de llanto.  
–Korra... Tal vez si me voy con él por un tiempo, los rumores desaparecerán por completo.  
– ¡Me importan una mierda los rumores! – grita Korra, levantándose de la cama – lo único que me importa eres tú.

Asami cierra sus ojos y varias lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.  
La morena camina en círculos, procesando la información.  
– ¿Estás embarazada? – pregunta de repente, con miedo a que ese sea el porqué del casamiento.  
–Korra... – dice con un ligero tono de ofensa – nunca me he acostado con él.  
– ¡Pero lo harás! –grita la joven Avatar – si te casas con él, tarde o temprano lo harás.  
Asami queda en silencio, viendo como la persona que mas amaba en el mundo estaba llorando, por su culpa.  
–Asami – dice la morena, tomando su mano – ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que hagamos público lo nuestro? Yo te amo con locura y tú también... Digamos que somos felices, que no importe lo que digan los demás... Sólo importamos nosotras. Déjalo y ven conmigo…  
–Y-Yo no puedo hacerlo Korra – dice Asami, levantándose y caminando por el cuarto – no estoy lista, no aún.  
– ¿Crees que yo no tengo miedo? ¡Me aterra todo esto! – exclama Korra – pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlo... Por ti.

Las lágrimas fluyen libremente en ambas.  
–Korra, yo te amo – dice la empresaria.  
–Pues no lo parece – responde con dolor la morena, alejándose lentamente.  
–Sólo necesito algo más de tiempo – suspira la joven Sato.  
–Hace tres años me dices lo mismo – la morena responde con su corazón destrozado.  
–Korra...  
– ¿Vas a irte con él? – pregunta con miedo a oír la respuesta.  
–Lo siento – fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

Korra se contiene para no enloquecer frente al amor de su vida.  
–Vete – dice con una mirada fría.  
Asami intenta acercarse a ella, pero la morena lo evita.  
– ¡Vete! – grita tomándola de los hombros y empujándola fuera de su habitación – ve y sé feliz con él... Ya entendí que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti.  
Antes de que Asami pueda decir algo, Korra cierra la puerta de su habitación encerrándose. Se desploma sobre el suelo, abraza sus rodillas y llora.

La joven Sato siente su corazón partirse al escuchar del otro lado de la puerta el llanto de la morena.  
–Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme – dice con la voz quebrada, sabiendo que ella misma nunca se perdonaría el ser tan cobarde.  
Asami se marcha lentamente del departamento. Antes de cerrar la puerta, mira hacia la habitación cerrada de la morena. Si no se iba en ese momento sólo haría todo más difícil de lo que ya lo era.

Korra escucha la puerta principal cerrarse, confirmando el que Asami se había ido. Para siempre.  
Por más que lo intenta, sus lágrimas no dejan de caer, mientras los recuerdos de ellas llegan a su mente haciéndola hundir aún más en la tristeza.  
La morena se levanta y se sienta en su cama. Abre el cajón de su mesa de noche y saca una caja de madera, tallada a mano.  
–Supongo que ya no necesitaré esto – dice abriendo la caja y observando el collar de compromiso que pensaba entregarle a Asami.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_  
 _Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que subí un fic. Aquí traigo un one-shot (uno de los mas tristes que he escrito). La inspiración surgió al escuchar la canción_ **_LOVE OF MY LIFE..._** _He ahí el titulo (¿Demasiado ingenioso? XD, lo sé... Soy pésima en títulos)_  
 _Espero que sea se su agrado y que no me odien por hacer a Asami tan... Pe*# ... XD  
¡Saludos!_


	2. Reencuentros (I)

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Aún era temprano cuando el barco arribó en el puerto de la tribu agua. La puerta se abrió y Asami sintió una ráfaga de frío golpear su rostro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no vivía esas temperaturas, le había llevado meses acostumbrarse al cálido ambiente de la Nación del Fuego y ahora estaba en el extremo opuesto.  
Suspira y comienza a caminar, con su maleta en mano. Una vez que llega al modesto hotel que había reservado para hospedarse, se acomoda en su cuarto. Se sienta en la punta de su cama y toma varias respiraciones antes de partir a su destino.  
No sabía cuánto había caminado, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que tranquilamente podría haberse perdido.

Inevitablemente, el complejo del Loto Blanco no pasó de ser percibido por ella. Caminó hasta la puerta, donde un guardia evito su paso.  
–No puede entrar aquí – dice con voz seria.  
–Vengo a visitar a Korra – dice con un suave desliz en su voz. Si así reaccionaba al decir su nombre ¿Que haría cuando la tenga frente a ella?  
–No estoy autorizado a dejarla pasar para ver al Avatar – responde el guardia y entonces Asami baja la capucha de su abrigo, revelando su rostro. El joven traga saliva – disculpe señora Sato, no la reconocí.  
–Deseo ver a Korra – repite nuevamente.  
–El Avatar no está aquí... En realidad hace tiempo que no vive en este complejo – informa el joven – tiene su propia cabaña a un kilómetro de distancia, si desea puedo escribirle las indicaciones para llegar.  
–Por favor – asiente la joven Sato.  
Una vez que obtiene la dirección, Asami camina hacia su destino. Nunca imaginó que Korra dejaría la Ciudad, estaba tan encantada con el ambiente. Es por eso, que al llegar a Ciudad República, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Tenzin para preguntarle el porqué de la decisión de la morena. Parte de ella temía que Korra se hay ido escapando de los recuerdos... Sus recuerdos.  
 _"No puedo responder a eso, deberás averiguarlo tú misma"_ fue lo único que escuchó decir al maestro aire.

Y allí estaba, parada frente al nuevo hogar de la morena. Era una cabaña de madera, de tamaño mediano. La nieve se acumulaba sobre el techo de la misma, y sobre el pequeño tapete de felpa que había bajo la puerta.  
Observa el papel de nuevo, esperando no estar equivocada.  
Levantó su mano, dispuesta a llamar a la puerta, pero quedó en esa posición totalmente petrificada.  
 _"Vamos, puedes hacerlo."  
_  
Dio un golpe suave y su corazón comenzó a latir cómo nunca. Esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que la puerta se abrió.  
Unos ojos celestes se encontraron con los suyos y sintió ganas de llorar. Había extrañado su mirada.  
– ¿Asami? – hablo en un suspiro ahogado Korra, sin creerlo.  
La joven de tez blanca se tomo unos segundos para observar a la morena, antes de responder. Tenía su cabello mucho más largo, en una trenza. Un par de finos mechones habían escapado y caían al costado de su mejilla.  
–Korra... – dice su nombre y luego se queda pensando en que decir –... Hace unos días volví a la Ciudad. Sé que hace mucho tiempo te mudaste aquí y pensé en visitarte.  
Lo próximo que siente son los brazos de la morena a su alrededor y hace su mejor esfuerzo en no derramar una lágrima. Sonríe mientras le corresponde el abrazo.  
Minutos después, ambas se separan lentamente.  
–Me alega verte de nuevo – dice Korra, haciéndose a un lado – ven, pasa... Hay mucho de qué hablar.  
Asami muerde su labio inferior sin saber que sería de la vida de Korra. Seis años habían pasado desde la última vez que la había visto... No se habían despedido en las mejores condiciones.

Entra en la cabaña y toma asiento mientras Korra iba a la cocina. La morena regresa minutos después con té para ambas.  
–Gracias – Asami toma la taza de té y bebe sin atreverse a iniciar la conversación. ¿Que se supone que diría? ¿Perdón por haber sido una idiota? ¿Por destrozarte el corazón e irme?  
–Entonces... Cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida – dice Korra con una sonrisa. Asami no podía creer como aún le sonreía, luego de todo lo que le había hecho.  
–Pues... Algunas cosas han cambiado – comienza a hablar, mientras la infusión le proporcionaba algo de calor – volví a la Ciudad, esta vez me quedaré allí.  
– ¿Tu esposo no tiene inconvenientes con eso? No lo tomes a mal, es sólo que pensé que vivirías en el palacio real – habla Korra y Asami se confunde por la naturalidad de la joven. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo como si nada hubiera sucedido?  
–Hace tiempo que me divorcié de Iroh – dice Asami y Korra no puede evitar la sorpresa.  
–Lo siento – susurra la morena.  
–No lo hagas. No lo amaba realmente y eso tú lo sabes bien – responde Asami, un tanto desesperada por la reacción de la morena cómo si hubiera olvidado todo.  
Mala idea. Korra se tensa un poco y un silencio se genera en el ambiente.  
–Como sea... – Asami trata de arreglar las cosas – cuéntame de ti.  
–Pues, yo permanecí un año en la Ciudad y luego me mude. Desde entonces vivo aquí – Korra toma un poco de su té – tengo que admitir que extrañaba la tranquilidad de la tribu agua.  
Asami asiente sonriendo.

–Korra... – dice sin aguantarlo más – yo quiero pedirte perdón por...  
–Está bien Asami – le sonríe cálidamente la morena – sé que vas a decir, y créeme que no tienes de que preocuparte.  
–Es que en verdad debía hacerlo, luego de tratarte como lo hice.  
–Tranquila – dice Korra –... Bueno, admito que al principio si me dolió y no entendía el porqué... Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. He madurado mucho más y hace tiempo que te perdoné.  
Asami sonríe, mientras se siente aliviada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Siempre temió ese día, pensando que Korra la odiaría y que no querría ni siquiera verla. Pero no fue así, todo estaba bien.  
– ¿Que ha sido de tu vida aquí? – pregunta, queriendo actualizarse.  
–Pues... Un par de cosas han cambiado – sonríe suavemente la morena.  
Antes de que prosiga, la puerta principal se abre.  
– ¡Korra! – Asami reconoce la voz de Senna – ¡Ya estamos de vuelta!  
La joven Sato se levanta de su asiento al ver a la madre de Korra entrar a la cabaña. La morena hace lo mismo y Senna no pueden evitar sorprenderse al verla allí.  
–A-Asami – dice observándola – que sorpresa...

De repente, alguien entra corriendo a la cabaña. Una niña de características típicas de la tribu agua, con una pequeña muñeca de trapo en su mano, corre y abraza a Korra.  
–Mami, mami – exclama la pequeña niña, emocionada – la pasé muy bien en el paseo. La abuela me compro esta muñeca.  
Korra sonríe y sus ojos se iluminan.  
–Asami, quiero presentarte a Kyra... – dice alzando a la pequeña en brazos –... Mi hija.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_  
 _Primero que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews :D_  
 _Bueno, hay muchas cosas que aclarar aquí:_  
 _ **1)** Si, he decidido seguir la historia. Algunos me lo han pedido y pues comencé a pensar el ritmo que seguiría. Será bastante corta según tengo planeado, no mas de seis o siete capítulos (tal vez menos)._  
 _ **2)** En el primer capitulo, Korra y Asami comienzan su relación a partir del libro dos y duran tres años hasta que Asami se va. Durante esos años no hubo ningún incidente, así que eliminé todo el asunto de Zaheer y Kuvira. Sólo quiero concentrarme en ellas._  
 _ **3)** Quiero dejar claro el tema acerca de las edades. En el primer capitulo, Asami (22) se va y deja a Korra (21) luego de tres años de relación. Ahora han pasado varios años (seis para ser mas exactos), por lo que Asami tiene **28** y Korra **27**. Kyra tiene **5** años._  
 _ **4)** Seguro algunos están sorprendidos con lo de Kyra. Creanme que yo no lo planeaba cuando comencé a escribir el capitulo. Todo tomó un nuevo rumbo y pues decidí que no sería tan extraño ya que ambas han hecho sus vidas._

 _¡Eso es todo! Espero que el fic siga siendo de su agrado... Dejen sus comentarios acerca de lo que opinan._  
 _¡Saludos!_


	3. Let her go

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, mientras su boca titubeaba tratando de encontrar las palabras necesarias. Su mente la bombardeaba con miles de preguntas y dudas que intentaba desechar.  
Cierra sus ojos un segundo y sacude su cabeza. Al abrirlos ve como la niña la observa con curiosidad.

– Hola – Asami se agacha y extiende su mano a la pequeña, quien se acerca a ella sonriendo – me llamo Asami Sato, encantada de conocerte.  
La pequeña y fría mano estrecha la suya suavemente.  
–Yo soy Kyra – dice mientras pega la muñeca a su cuerpo, abrazándola.  
Korra sonríe ante la escena y Asami se incorpora.  
–Ve a cambiarte tu abrigo – habla suavemente Korra a su hija – debemos ir con Kya.  
La pequeña sonríe antes de correr a su habitación y encerrarse en esta.

–Sé que tienes muchas preguntas – se adelanta la morena – ¿Me acompañas a dejar a Kyra? Luego podremos volver y conversar.  
Asami sólo puede asentir decidida.  
La puerta se abre nuevamente y la niña sale con un abrigo más, junto con una bufanda color celeste.  
– ¿Listas? – sonríe Korra y la niña se adelanta corriendo fuera.

El frio vuelve a golpear el rostro de Asami y su nariz toma un color rosado.  
Las mujeres caminaban una al lado de la otras, mientras Kyra caminaba dando saltos unos metros por delante de ellas.  
– ¿Por qué iremos a ver a la hermana de Tenzin? – pregunta la joven Sato, conversando con la morena.  
– ¡Ella es mi maestra! – grita la niña, saltando cerca de ellas.  
Korra ríe suavemente.  
–Kya se ofreció a ser su maestra... Bueno, aunque mis padres y yo misma también le enseñamos – explica.  
– ¡Sí! – vuelve a gritar de emoción la niña – algún día seré tan buena maestra agua como mi mamá y patearé el trasero de todos los malvados.  
Inmediatamente la hija del Avatar comienza a lanzar patadas y puños al aire, simulando un combate.  
–Vaya, heredó tu carácter – comenta Asami, riendo.  
La morena ríe suavemente, mientras siguen su camino.

Diez minutos después, llegan al hogar de la maestra agua.  
– ¿Quién está lista para… – dice Kyra abriendo la puerta, pero se detiene cuando ve la compañía de Korra – oh, Asami ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
Antes de que pueda dar una explicación, la niña jala del vestido de la mujer.  
–Maestra Kya, maestra Kya – dice la pequeña.  
–Hola Kyra – la mujer frota suavemente el cabello color café de la niña – ¿Lista para la lección de hoy?  
La hija del Avatar entra corriendo al hogar y Kya ríe.  
–Supongo que es un sí – suspira y mira a Korra –en una hora la llevaré a tu casa ¿Está bien?  
La morena asiente y la puerta se cierra.

* * *

Asami estaba sentada nuevamente dentro del hogar de la morena. Sus piernas se movían rápidamente, temblando de frio y nerviosismo.  
Hacía más de diez minutos que habían llegado de dejar a Kyra, y no se había atrevido a hacerle alguna pregunta a la morena durante el camino.  
–Bien – dice la morena llegando de la cocina y trayendo más té – tenemos un rato antes de que Kyra regrese de su entrenamiento.  
Asami toma una taza y bebe un poco. Suspira cuando el líquido caliente hace contacto con su boca.  
–Entonces… – se atreve a hablar finalmente – una hija.  
–Siento la sorpresa – dice Korra – me hubiera gustado que lo sepas de otra forma.  
– ¿Alguien más lo sabe? – pregunta Asami.  
–No, sólo Tenzin – responde – hace seis años que Bolin o Mako no vienen a visitarme… Hablo con Bolin por cartas continuamente pero, ya sabes, no es la forma más indicada de comunicarlo.  
Asami asiente suavemente y toma un sorbo más de té. Tenía una enrome duda rodando su cabeza.  
–No busques más allí – dice Korra, notando como Asami miraba su cuello buscando un collar de compromiso.  
–Perdona – sacude su cabeza Asami – ¿Puedo preguntarte acerca del padre de Kyra?  
–Yo… Preferiría no hablar de ello – la morena baja su vista y bebe de su té.  
Asami asiente no queriendo invadir a Korra.

– ¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta? – dice la morena.  
–Claro.  
– ¿Por qué has venido a visitarme con tanta urgencia? – susurra – me has dicho que apenas te mudaste a Ciudad Republica nuevamente, no has pasado ni un día allí que ya tenías el pasaje para la tribu agua.  
Asami muerde su labio inferior, queriendo decirle la verdad. Se moría de ganas de decirle que muy tarde se había dado cuenta que todavía la amaba. Que una pequeña parte de ella pensaba que al volver podría intentar algo de nuevo, pero ya veía que todo eso eran especulaciones inútiles. Aunque no quería hablar de eso, Korra había encontrado una nueva pareja, y ahora tenía una hija.  
Fue una cobarde y ahora debía pagar su precio.  
–Sólo quería ver como estabas. La última vez que nos vimos fui muy grosera contigo y… Pensé que guardabas rencor contra mí – le confiesa. Mira la mano de Korra apoyada sobre la mesa y muere de ganas de tomarla, pero se contiene – quería pedirte perdón por haberte lastimado, no lo merecías para nada. K-Korra yo aún…  
Asami se detiene dos segundos y suspira.

 _"Korra, yo aún te amo"_ su corazón pide a gritos que se sincere por primera vez en su vida.

–Yo aún quiero que seamos amigas – suspira finalmente – ¿Me dejas ser parte de tu vida?  
La morena sonríe cálidamente.  
–Claro, Asami – susurra – estás perdonada.  
Korra se levanta y camina a la cocina por más té. Cuando la pierde de su vista, la joven Sato suspira y mira hacia abajo.  
 ** _–Déjala ir Asami_** – susurra muy por lo bajo, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Del otro lado de la habitación, en la cocina, Korra dejaba el té a un lado y suspiraba.  
 _ **–Olvídala de una vez Korra**_ – se dice a sí misma, murmurando – es lo mejor.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡El tercer capitulo! :D_  
 _Korra no tiene collar de compromiso :O ¿Que habrá pasado con el padre de Kyra? Capítulos mas adelante lo sabremos **(técnicamente yo escribo esta historia, así que yo ya lo sé XD)** ***siembra suspenso***_

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad :3_  
 _Ya ven mas o menos como va el rumbo de la historia, Asami y Korra todavía tienen sentimientos por la otra, pero no todo es tan fácil. Korra está muy dolida y Asami no quiere atreverse a perderla de nuevo... Como sea, espero que les guste la historia :3_

 _¡Saludos!_


	4. Viejos compañeros

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Un nuevo día se avecinaba y Asami frotaba sus ojos bostezando, lista para comenzar la mañana. Se sienta sobre la cama de hotel y suspira.  
Mira por la ventana y observa que el cielo aún estaba oscuro. Extrañaba los amaneceres de Ciudad Republica.  
Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro al recordar que Korra la había invitado a pasar el día con ella y Kyra. Rápidamente se cambia y luego de que le sirvan el desayuno a su cuarto, se coloca sus abrigos y sale rumbo al hogar de la morena.

Sentía como el frío golpeaba su rostro, mientras la brisa de aire frio se colaba por los lugares que podía. Tardaría en acostumbrarse a eso.  
Luego de unos minutos, divisa a lo lejos la cabaña de madera. Camina hasta la puerta y llama suavemente, dando un suave golpe.  
La morena la recibe segundos después.  
–Buenos días – la saluda, y Asami sonríe.  
Korra la invita a entrar y una vez que lo hace, la joven de tez blanca frota sus manos algo entumecidas por el clima.  
–Siéntate – le indica la Avatar – estamos a punto de desayunar ¿Nos acompañas?  
–Gracias, pero ya he desayunado – responde ella tomando asiento.  
–Iré a despertar a Kyra – dice Korra antes de desaparecer a la habitación de su hija.  
Minutos después, ambas morenas caminan a la mesa. Asami observa a la niña frotar sus ojos y gruñir por lo bajo y no puede evitar recordar que Korra hacía esas mismas expresiones cuando dormían juntas y despertaba temprano. Ella estaba acostumbrada a esas horas pero la morena no, al menos en ese momento.

Kyra se sienta mientras Korra camina a la cocina. Vuelve con dos platos de fideos con algas. Lo sirve y su hija comienza a comer rápidamente, al igual que ella.  
Una pequeña risa escapa de los labios de Asami al observarlas comer de la misma forma, la pequeña era una réplica de Korra.  
Luego de menos de una hora, el desayuno había terminado y la niña estaba llena de energía. Kyra corre a su cuarto y vuelve con la muñeca que le había comprado su abuela.  
–Asami, mira mi muñeca – le muestra sonriendo, mientras Korra se ocupaba de limpiar y recoger la mesa.  
–Es muy linda – le sonríe cálidamente – ¿Ya le has puesto nombre?  
Kyra observa minuciosamente a su muñeca, antes de responder.  
–Inka – dice muy segura – se llamará Inka.  
La niña abraza su muñeca de trapo, que traía un pequeño vestido de la tribu agua.  
–Ya está todo listo – dice Korra saliendo de la cocina  
– ¿Qué tienes planeado? – pregunta la joven Sato  
– ¡Iremos a visitar a Katara! – grita de emoción Kyra, dando saltos y saliendo fuera.

Asami sale junto a Korra y cuando la joven empresaria estaba a punto de caminar emprendiendo su rumbo, la morena la detiene.  
–No será necesario caminar – dice sonriendo.  
La morena hace un silbido y Asami sentía unos pasos acercarse rápidamente. En unos segundos, estaba en el suelo y una sensación pegajosa rodeaba su cara.  
–Naga te ha extrañado – ríe Korra mirando la escena.  
–Ya, Naga – Asami intenta escapar pero le es inútil – yo también te eché de menos.  
La morena palmea sus manos y el perro-oso polar se separa.  
Asami limpia su rostro, mientras mira con asombro cómo Naga agacha su cabeza y Kyra se sube a su lomo. Korra hace lo mismo y le tiende la mano.  
Rápidamente se levanta y toma la mano de la morena, quien le da el empuje necesario para que suba al lomo del animal.  
La niña queda sentada en medio de su madre y Asami.  
El animal comienza a correr a la señal de su dueña y Asami hace lo imposible por no caerse. Inmediatamente rodea sus brazos en la niña por temor a que caiga del lomo de Naga. Kyra solamente puede reír y disfrutar de la velocidad, alzando sus brazos.

Varios minutos después llegan a su destino y Asami agradece. Casi había olvidado cómo era andar sobre el lomo del animal.  
Korra baja de Naga y su hija hace lo mismo, dando un salto. Antes de que Asami haga un movimiento, el animal se para sobre sus patas traseras y la joven Sato cae a la nieve.  
Naga se recuesta mirándola fijamente y ella entiende que era lo mínimo que merecía por haber destrozado el corazón de su dueña.

Se reincorpora en unos segundos y Korra toma de la mano a Kyra y comienzan a caminar. La niña extiende su mano a Asami, quien temerosa la toma.  
La morena y la empresaria se miran y sonríen en complicidad antes de levantar sus brazos, haciendo que la niña quede suspendida en el aire por unos segundos.  
–Soy una maestra aire – dice Kyra cuando queda levitando, riendo.  
Asami sonríe mirando esa escena.  
Había sido una idiota. Tal vez si hubiera seguido con Korra, tendrían su propia familia. Podrían haber adoptado una niña, todo eso podría haber sido suyo, su familia.

Las puertas del complejo del Loto Blanco se abren y Kyra suelta sus manos para entrar corriendo.  
Las jóvenes y la pequeña entran al interior del complejo, y ven a varios guardias del Loto Blanco. Esperan unos minutos y la morena es la primera en entrar a la habitación de la legendaria maestra agua.  
Varios minutos después, Korra se asoma y hace una seña para que pasen. Asami toma la mano de Kyra y entran con cuidado.

La joven Sato observa el cuarto oscuro, sólo iluminado por una lámpara. Sigue su vista hasta una cama, donde ve a la anciana postrada. Traga saliva. Los años pasaban para todos, pero nunca pasó por su mente eso.  
La niña suelta su mano y se acerca a la cama.  
–Katara – dice sonriendo, aunque en voz baja.  
La maestra agua sonríe suavemente y luego mira a la joven empresaria.  
–Asami – dice – es bueno verte de nuevo.  
La joven Sato sólo puede sonreír.  
–Lo mismo digo maestra Katara – responde.  
La niña se sube con sumo cuidado a la cama y sonríe.  
–Katara, Kya me está enseñando curación – dice con suma inocencia – pronto seré una gran curandera y ya no estarás enferma.  
Asami nota como Korra se contiene para no derramar una lágrima y entiende en ese momento que la salud de la anciana estaba muy comprometida.  
–Eres una buena niña – Katara habla con cierta pesadez en su voz – ¿Le estás dando problemas a tu madre?  
La niña se calla y ríe suavemente.  
–No te preocupes – le dice en complicidad la anciana – tu madre era igual a tu edad.  
Korra ríe suavemente, observando todo.  
Katara comienza a toser y Korra expresa preocupación en su rostro.  
–Kyra ¿Quieres enseñarme a combatir? – Asami toma a la niña de la mano y salen de la habitación, dándose cuenta de la situación.

La joven empresaria logra sacar a la pequeña al exterior, y la convence de enseñarle a luchar. En unos minutos la niña se deja llevar por la diversión y ambas terminan luchando.  
Cuando Korra sale, se encuentra a Asami en el suelo fingiendo una muerte y a su hija saltando victoriosa. Se acerca sonriendo y su hija corre hacia ella.  
– ¡Mami, mami! – dice – ¡Vencí a Asami!  
– ¡Muy bien! – Korra toma a su hija en brazos y la llena de besos – eres la mejor maestra agua. La baja, y la niña se aleja corriendo hacia la gran puerta principal. Asami las sigue de lejos.  
Kyra llega a la enorme puerta que se encontraba cerrada. Mira hacia arriba a la torre de control y le sonríe al guardia.  
– ¡Howl! ¡Howl! – grita la niña – abre la puerta.  
El joven de tez blanca mira a Korra, buscando la aprobación de la madre.  
–Tranquilo – sonríe la morena – no irá muy lejos.  
La puerta se abre y la niña corre emocionada, haciendo movimientos de pelea.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunta susurrando Asami, una vez que la niña se aleja lo suficiente como para no escuchar nada.  
–Hasta ahora sólo ha empeorado – suspira Korra, mirando sus pies – ya los curanderos no tienen esperanza.  
Asami calla y sube la mirada.  
– ¿Korra? – dice preocupándose al no ver a la niña – ¿Dónde ha ido Kyra?  
–Tranquila – susurra la morena sonriendo – dije que no iría muy lejos.  
En ese momento, Naga aparece. Traía a la niña colgando, mordiéndola de la capucha de su abrigo. Tal como los perros osos-polares cargaban a sus crías.  
La niña y Korra vuelven a subir al lomo del animal y la morena mira a Asami sonriendo.  
– ¿Vienes? – le dice tendiéndole la mano.  
La joven Sato sólo puede sonreír, antes de ir con ellas. Luego de mucho tiempo, finalmente era feliz.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_  
 _Sé lo que piensan: Mel ha subido nuevo capitulo en menos de un día, ¡Es el fin del mundo! ***corren y se alborotan***_  
 _Tranquilos, que no es el fin del mundo (que yo sepa) pero la inspiración me hizo una grata visita._

 _¡Apareció Katara! Sinceramente, mi idea original era que ella sea la maestra de Kyra y no Kya, pero luego comencé a calcular: Katara tiene 89 en el libro 4 y han pasado 6 años... ***recalculando*** y si, es eso que piensan. Acabo de hacer un pequeño spoiler, no me odien._

 _Naga cobrando una pequeña venganza a Asami por haber lastimado a Korra :3_

 _Este capitulo es mas largo que los demás, no prometo que los siguientes sean iguales (quien avisa no traiciona)_

 _No sé si lo habrán notado, pero reviví la primera escena del libro uno cuando Korra le dice al guardia que no irá muy lejos al sacar a pasear a Naga... Sólo que con Kyra :3 ¡Es que se me hizo tan tierno! Y mas con Howl (nunca supe si se llamaba así en verdad, pero no le demos importancia)._

 _¡Eso es todo!_  
 _Una vez mas, agradezco sus bellos reviews (por mas que sea una malvada y los haga sufrir a veces XD) y su apoyo._

 _¡Saludos!_


	5. Stay with me

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Aún era temprano cuando Asami terminó de empacar su valija.  
La joven Sato suspira mientras se sienta en la cama. Su vista se posa con tristeza en su equipaje. En tan sólo unas horas tomaría el barco hacia Ciudad República.  
Su corazón se hundió al pensar en cómo extrañaría a Korra y Kyra. Había pasado la mejor semana de su vida junto a las morenas y no quería alejarse. Aún seguía amando con locura a Korra, y Kyra era una pequeña llena de luz... Era imposible no quererla.  
Tragó saliva antes de mirar la hora y respirar profundamente. Debía visitar a Korra para despedirse.

Salió del lugar en el que estaba hospedada y caminó hasta la casa de la morena. Por alguna razón el viento era más voraz que otras veces, aunque no le molestaba. El entumecimiento de manos y el color rosado de la punta de la nariz ya eran más que conocidos para ella.  
Apenas se colocó frente a la puerta, pudo oír la risa de la pequeña junto con unos pasos que resonaban en todo el hogar.  
Una sonrisa adornó su rostro sin que se diera cuenta, y se dispuso a golpear suavemente la puerta.  
En apenas unos segundos, encontró los ojos azules de la morena.  
–Asami – sonríe cálidamente ella –adelante.  
La joven de tez blanca entra y retira la bufanda que cubría su rostro desde su nariz hasta su barbilla.  
– ¡Asami! – la voz de la pequeña no tardó en oírse. Luego unos brazos rodearon su pierna.  
La joven se agachó mientras sonreía a la niña.  
–Hola Kyra – dice suavemente.  
– ¿Vienes a jugar conmigo? – pregunta la niña, con un brillo en sus ojos.  
Asami sólo puede asentir y rápidamente siente como la pequeña toma su mano y por poco la arrastra hacia su cuarto.  
La morena sonríe viendo la escena, antes de aprovechar para preparar el desayuno.

Media hora después, todo estaba servido y Korra llama a su hija y a Asami a comer.  
La niña sale de su cuarto con un peinado típico de la realeza de la Nación del Fuego.  
– ¡Mira mami! – dice Kyra, sonriendo. La joven Sato sale detrás de ella y la niña la señala – Asami lo hizo.  
La morena sonríe mirando a su hija.  
–Es hermoso.  
–Mamá sólo sabe hacer peinados de la tribu agua – Kyra le susurra a Asami, quien ríe suavemente.  
–Escuche eso – sonríe la morena, mientras servía la sopa – Asami... Vivió mucho tiempo en la Nación del Fuego. De seguro sabe hacer muchos peinados.  
La niña sonríe pidiéndole que le enseñe todo, pero en cambio la joven sólo puede observar el rostro de la morena. Podía notar cierta tristeza en su mirada al decir eso. ¿Acaso Korra aún...? No.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esas falsas ilusiones que no hacían más que lastimarla.  
–El desayuno está servido – la morena sonríe y Kyra corre hacia su lugar.  
Apenas terminaron de desayunar, Korra le indicó a Kyra que vaya a cambiarse para ir con su maestra.  
–Korra... – Asami aprovecha el momento a solas para hablar – quiero agradecerte todo esto. Compartir esta semana contigo y Kyra fue estupendo.  
–No fue nada – sonríe la morena, recogiendo los platos – Kyra te aprecia mucho.  
–Y yo a ella... – Asami traga saliva antes de continuar – es por eso que me dolerá irme a Ciudad República.  
La mirada de Korra rápidamente abandonó los platos y se centró en la joven de tez blanca.  
– ¿Te irás? – pregunta.  
–Si, en unas horas vendrá mi barco – suspira ella.  
– ¡No! – se escucha de repente. La niña corre hacia Asami y abraza su pierna – no te vayas, me encanta jugar contigo.

La joven Sato traga saliva, mientras acaricia el cabello color chocolate de la pequeña.  
–Y a mí también, pero debo atender unos asuntos en Ciudad República. Allí está mi hogar – susurra en forma calma. Toma el mentón de la niña y observa sus ojos azules – pero te prometo que pronto vendré a visitarte y que te escribiré todos los días.  
La niña asiente suavemente, aún con un rastro de tristeza en su rostro.

De repente, un estruendo se siente. Algo, o alguien, se había estrellado contra la cabaña.  
La reacción de Korra no hizo más que alarmar aún más a Asami. La morena se colocó frente a ellas, mientras abría la puerta e inspeccionaba.  
Asami mantiene a Kyra abrazada, tranquilizándola.  
– ¿Que sucedió? – pregunta una vez que ve a Korra volver. Junto a ella, una ráfaga de viento azota el interior de la cabaña, y la morena cierra rápidamente la puerta.  
–Se avecina una tormenta de nieve – dice la morena y luego mira a la joven Sato – ningún barco se atreverá a navegar en estas condiciones, me temo que aún no podrás irte.  
– ¡Sí! – dice en alegría la niña, mientras jalaba a Asami de nuevo a su habitación – ven Asami, tendremos más tiempo para jugar.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cinco horas y el tiempo estaba más calmo. La morena observaba por la ventana cómo el viento disminuía su crudeza y algunos habitantes aprovechaban para hacer sus actividades.  
Se aleja de allí y camina al cuarto de su hija. Abre la puerta y ve a Asami sentada sobre la cama, y Kyra durmiendo con la cabeza en su regazo.  
La morena sonríe viendo esa escena.  
–Quedó dormida luego de tanto jugar – susurra Asami, acariciando el cabello de la pequeña.  
La joven Sato se levanta con cuidado y arropa a la niña. Besa su frente antes de irse para dejarla descansar.

– ¿Cómo está el clima?– susurra mientras la morena cerraba lentamente la puerta del cuarto de su hija.  
–Ha mejorado. Creo que podrás volver hacia el lugar en que te hospedas – responde la morena – de todas formas, en cualquier momento puede haber otra tormenta.  
Asami toma su bufanda y se abriga, dispuesta a irse.  
–Ten cuidado – susurra la morena y ella asiente.  
–Me quedaré hasta que el clima vuelva a ser normal – susurra Asami. Debía esperar a que los viajes en barcos se reanuden – nos vemos luego, Korra.  
Su mano toca el picaporte y antes de que abra la puerta, la morena habla.  
– ¿Te gustaría cenar mañana? – pregunta suavemente.

Asami voltea lentamente y observa a Korra.  
–Claro – responde con una sonrisa – me encanta comer con ustedes.  
–Me refiero a sin Kyra. Ella pasará el día con sus abuelos... – habla la morena –... sólo nosotras dos.  
Asami no puede evitar la sorpresa y un rubor aparece en sus mejillas. Agradece que debido a su bufanda, este no fuera notable.  
–Me encantaría – susurra sonriendo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_  
 _Nuevo capitulo, algo tarde :S_  
 _Sé que este capitulo es algo corto, lo siento._

 _¡Asami y Korra cenando! ¿Cómo acabará todo? ¿Habrá reconciliación? ***Redobles*** Pues lo verán en el próximo capitulo XD (que será pronto, lo prometo)_

 _Les informo que sólo quedan 3 capítulos para acabar esta historia :D_  
 _Ya tengo el capitulo 6 casi terminado, por lo que adelantaré todo y subiré mas seguido._

 _Una vez mas, les agradezco todo el apoyo :3_

 _PD: Todavía no he revelado nada del origen de Kyra (lo se, soy una malvada). Ya casi falta muy poco para saber la verdad :O_

 _¡Saludos!_


	6. El regreso del pasado

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

La morena corría de un lado a otro. Asami llegaría en menos de quince minutos y la comida aún no estaba servida.  
Su hija la observaba curiosa, nunca había visto a su madre tan ansiosa y nerviosa.  
Alguien llama a la puerta y al abrirla, la madre de Korra entra al hogar.  
– ¡Abuela! – Kyra corre hacia sus brazos.  
–Hola pequeña – sonríe Senna – ¿Lista para irte?  
La niña corre hacía su habitación buscando un abrigo y su muñeca de trapo.

La mujer aprovecha y se acerca a su hija.  
–Gracias por cuidar de Kyra – agradece la morena.  
–No es molestia, sabes que adoro pasar tiempo con mi nieta... Eres una gran madre Korra – susurra con orgullo.  
–Gracias mamá – dice la morena – aunque no lo habría podido hacer sin tu apoyo.  
Ambas mujeres se abrazan, compartiendo un momento madre e hija. Se separan y Korra sigue haciendo los últimos arreglos.  
– ¿Piensas decírselo esta noche? – pregunta y la morena se queda paralizada. Deja a un lado el plato y mira a su madre.  
–N-No... No lo sé – suspira ella.  
–Aún la amas... ¿Cierto? – Senna acaricia el cabello de su hija.  
La morena queda en total silencio y su madre sonríe.  
–Sólo quiero tu felicidad, cariño – besa su frente suavemente.  
–Ya soy feliz mamá – Korra sacude su cabeza, volviendo a sus actividades anteriores – Kyra es mi vida.  
–Estoy de acuerdo, pero también sé el papel que juega Asami en tu vida – susurra.

Antes de que la conversación pueda desarrollarse aún más, la niña sale de su cuarto.  
– ¡Lista! – dice y la mujer sonríe.  
Kyra corre hacia la puerta y Korra la detiene.  
– ¿No le das ni un beso a mamá? – pregunta.  
La niña voltea y abraza a su madre. Se cuelga de sus hombros y besa su mejilla.  
–Cuídate pequeña – la morena alborota suavemente su cabello antes de que su hija y su madre se marchen.

La morena hace los últimos arreglos rápidamente y, finalmente, enciende un par de velas como toque final.  
Se detiene a observar y nota que la escena era un tanto romántica... Demasiado.  
Su mente colapsa. ¿Debía hacer algo más informal? Pero ella quería impresionar a Asami... ¿Todo eso era muy romántico? ¿Y si Asami piensa que eso era una cita? Porque, no era una cita... ¿O sí?  
Antes de que pueda tener más preguntas, alguien llama a la puerta. La morena se sobresalta ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.  
Se toma unos segunda antes de abrir la puerta. Lo primero que ve es a Asami con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
–Hola – susurra la joven Sato y Korra sonríe.  
Sacude rápidamente su cabeza. Asami aún seguía fuera.  
–Pasa – dice invitándola a entrar.  
Cierra la puerta y Asami deja su abrigo colgado.

Ambas se miran, sin saber que decir.  
–Toma asiento – dice finalmente la morena y camina a la cocina.  
La joven de tez blanca obedece y ve a Korra llegar y servir pescado y carne de foca.  
–Espero que te guste – dice sirviéndole – en estos años he perfeccionado un poco mis habilidades en la cocina.  
Asami ríe suavemente antes de probar un bocado.  
–Delicioso – susurra cuando traga el bocado y ve cómo la morena sonríe.  
Ambas comienzan a comer, en silencio.  
–Me alegra que me hayas invitado a cenar contigo – habla de repente Asami.  
–Te extrañé mucho – dice Korra y antes de que la joven Sato pueda alegrarse, continúa – a todo el equipo. Extraño Ciudad República.  
La joven de tez blanca intenta ocultar su decepción. Aún tenía la esperanza de que la morena la ame, pero cada día eso le parecía más difícil.  
– ¿Has pensado en ir a Ciudad República? – pregunta Asami.  
–Miles de veces – suspira la morena –pero no lo sé... Primero quiero poder hablar con Mako y Bolin y decirles lo de Kyra. No quiero que se enteren por la prensa.  
–Estoy segura que Kyra sería muy feliz allí – habla Asami – me dijo que ama el pro-control... Tal como tú.  
La morena sonríe pensando en su pequeña.  
–Eres una gran madre, Korra – le dice Asami.  
–Gracias – se ruboriza un poco la morena.

Pasan la cena hablando de cosas sin importancia, los cambios en Ciudad República y lo que sabían del resto del equipo Avatar.  
Ambas tenían miles de preguntas que no se animaban a decir.

Una vez que la morena retira los platos y los lleva a lavar, ambas se quedan paradas, observando a través de la ventana.  
–K-Korra yo... No quiero irme sin pedirte disculpas una vez más – suspira Asami – no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber terminado lo nuestro.  
La morena se sorprende ante la declaración de su ex-pareja.  
–Ya dije que te perdoné hace mucho Asami – suspira la morena, sonriendo.  
Nuevamente el silencio llena la sala.  
– ¿Puedo preguntar... Porque te separaste de Iroh? – la morena susurra cerrando sus ojos, con miedo a la reacción de Asami.  
–N-Nunca fuimos un verdadero matrimonio – suspira Asami – él me quería pero yo no le demostraba amor, sólo cariño. Cada día pasaba más tiempo ocupado en sus asuntos y yo manejando la empresa... La poca relación que había se fue desgastando año tras año.

La joven Avatar queda en silencio y Asami decide decir aquello que traía guardado. No tenía nada que perder. No iba a ser una cobarde, como hacía seis años.  
–Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, Korra... – suspira ella y la morena rápidamente la mira. Asami observa sus ojos, perdiéndose en ellos –...Nunca he dejado de amarte.  
–A-Asami, yo-  
–No, déjame terminar – la interrumpe, quería decir todo – todos los días me levanto arrepentida de haber terminado contigo. Durante seis años me cuestioné que hubiera sucedido si no me hubiera casado, si hubiera decidido luchar por lo nuestro.  
–Yo te rogué que te quedarás conmigo – un par de lágrimas ruedan por la mejilla de Korra al recordar ese día.  
–L-Lo sé, y fui una idiota por no quedarme con quien amaba realmente – Asami susurra mirando a la persona que amaba.  
Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y la limpió rápidamente.  
–Y-Yo quedé destruida Asami – la morena deja salir todas las emociones que había reprimido tanto tiempo.

Antes de que ella pueda responder, la joven Avatar camina a su cuarto. Vuelve con una pequeña caja de madera y Asami la mira confusa.  
Ve como abre la caja y su respiración se corta al darse cuenta lo que había dentro... Un collar de compromiso.  
–Pensaba dártelo esa noche – explica la morena, tratando de contener sus lágrimas.  
–K-Korra – trata de explicar Asami. Las lágrimas caían por su mejilla y el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar –d-de haberlo sabido, yo-  
–Te hubieras ido igual – responde fríamente la morena, interrumpiendo – no estabas preparada para enfrentar a todos, es algo que entendí luego de tu partida.  
–P-Pero ahora lo estoy - dice dejando sorprendida a la morena.

Antes de que pueda hacer algo, Asami toma la mano de Korra y la mira a los ojos.  
–Se que fui una cobarde años atrás y que te hice mucho daño. Nunca me perdonaré a mí misma el haberte abandonado... Pero, por favor... – le habla con el corazón – te amo Korra, eres el amor de mi vida y estos días que he compartido contigo fueron los momentos más felices que tuve en muchos años. Quiero volver a ser parte de tu vida, como algo más que una amiga. Esta vez no me echaré hacia atrás.  
Korra sólo puede observar la aturdida y la joven Sato le deja unos segundos para aclarar su mente.  
–Y-Yo, no lo sé – dice soltando su mano y caminando de un lado a otro – muchas cosas han cambiado. Ahora tengo a Kyra. Ella te aprecia mucho y no puedes entrar y salir de su vida como lo has hecho una vez conmigo.  
–Lo sé, es por eso que te pido una oportunidad – Asami se acerca lentamente a la morena. Toma su hombro y hace que la mire – te amo y adoro a Kyra. Sé que ella tiene una madre... Y un padre también... Y no quiero ocupar un lugar que no me corresponde... Sólo...  
La joven de tez blanca suspira. Su mente daba mil vueltas y sentía que con cada palabra perdía aún más a Korra.  
Voltea para ocultar sus lágrimas.  
Entendió que Korra tal vez ya la había olvidado cómo pareja.

Antes de que pueda voltear a decirle a Korra que la dejaría ir y que sólo quería su felicidad (lo cual le dolería mucho, pero ya no se trataba de ella. Había perdido todo privilegio seis años atrás), siente como la morena toma su mano.  
Voltea lentamente y observa los ojos cristalizados de la morena.  
Siente la tentación de acercarse y eso hace. Korra hace lo mismo y segundos después estaban a tan sólo centímetros de rozar sus labios.  
Ambas se pierden en sus ojos antes de que eso tan esperado suceda.

Asami siente su corazón palpitar rápidamente y su piel erizarse al sentir los labios de la morena sobre los suyos.  
Con algo de temor, dirige su mano a la cintura de Korra para acercarla a ella.  
Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando. No sería la primera vez que tiene un sueño así con la morena.  
Pero no, eso era real. Más real que nunca.  
Los labios de la joven Avatar se separan y vuelven a mirarse a los ojos. Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez de forma más pasional.  
Minutos después, sin separar sus labios, Korra guía a Asami a su habitación. Caen sobre la cama y la morena se separa para acariciar la mejilla de la joven Sato.  
La mano de la joven Avatar acaricia la pierna de Asami, subiendo suavemente.

La ropa comenzó a molestarles y comenzaron a quitárselas. Estaban totalmente desnudas, Korra sobre la joven Sato.  
Asami observa a la morena y nota varias lágrimas en su mejilla.  
–Nunca pensé que volvería a hacer esto – susurra Korra.  
–Yo tampoco – responde la joven Sato.  
Se observan a los ojos, sonriendo.  
 **–Te amo** – dicen al unísono, antes de hacer el amor.

* * *

Asami abre sus ojos, a la mañana siguiente. Sonríe al ver a la morena dormir a su lado.  
Se acerca y besa la cabeza de Korra.  
La morena comienza a despertar y le sonríe.  
–Buenos días – susurra con voz ronca.  
La joven Sato abraza a la morena de su cintura.  
–Extrañaba tanto amanecer de esta forma – confiesa.  
–Odio arruinar el momento, pero debemos vestirnos – bosteza Korra – mi madre traerá a Kyra en unos minutos.  
Asami asiente mientras ambas se visten. Caminan a la sala de estar y se sonríen.  
– ¿Desayuno? – ofrece la morena sonriendo.

Antes de que le pueda responder, un golpe seco resuena en la puerta.  
–Debe ser mi madre– la morena camina hacia la entrada.  
Abre la puerta y ambas observan, confundidas, como no había nadie. En su lugar, había un papel clavado en la puerta.

Asami nota como la morena se pone nerviosa y retira la daga que sostenía al papel contra la puerta.  
Korra lee lo que traía escrito. Aprieta su puño antes de romper la carta en mil pedazos.  
– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta sumamente preocupada Asami. Nunca había visto a la morena así.  
–Está aquí – susurra la morena, muy por lo bajo.  
– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunta. Korra seguía en silencio, por lo que la joven Sato vuelve a preguntar, con mayor firmeza en su voz– Korra ¿Quién está aquí?  
– **El padre de Kyra.**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡Nuevo capitulo! Increíble viniendo de mi ¿Verdad?  
Veo nuevos lectores y eso me alegra muchísimo :D_

 _¡Asami y Korra reconciliadas!_ ***0***

 _Wooooooooooooooo XD ¡Finalmente se está por develar el misterio del padre de Kyra! :O_

 _Se viene la tensión, el drama... ***risa malvada***_

 _Quedan dos capítulos. En el próximo se sabrá toda la verdad acerca del origen de Kyra, lo prometo (aunque no lo subiré tan rápido como este XD)_

 _¡Saludos a todos! :3_


	7. Recuerdos

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

Letra en **_este formato_** : recuerdos de Korra

* * *

Asami estaba boquiabierta. Su mente la bombardeaba con millones de preguntas, pero una de ellas era la principal.  
– ¿Quien es el padre de Kyra? – suelta sin rodeos y luego tapa su boca. Era más que obvio que Korra no se sentía a gusto hablando de eso.  
Fija su mirada en la morena, quien también estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para haber escuchado la pregunta.

Antes de que alguna haga algo, otro golpe en la puerta hace que sus huesos se sacudan. La puerta se abrió sola, segundos después, dando paso a Senna y Kyra.  
– ¡Mami! – grita la niña, corriendo hacia su madre.  
Korra se esfuerza en esbozar una sonrisa para que su hija no lo note.  
Como era habitual, Senna sabía cuando algo andaba mal con su hija. Voltea su vista hacia Asami, pero su preocupación aumenta al ver la misma expresión de asombro que tenía ella en el rostro de la empresaria.  
–Hola pequeña – susurra la morena, acariciando el cabello color chocolate de la niña.  
Kyra se separa, antes de ir corriendo a su habitación.

Antes de que Asami o Senna hagan una pregunta, Korra habla.  
–Llevemos a Kyra con Kya. Hay mucho por hablar – es lo único que dice.  
El viaje fue extraño. La niña, por suerte, tenía su alegría típica y no notó nada raro en su madre, abuela o Asami. Kya recibió con gusto a la niña, diciéndole todo lo que aprenderían ese día.

* * *

– ¿Que sucede? – pregunta Senna.  
Asami tomó asiento frente a la morena, quien cada minuto estaba más perdida en sus pensamientos.  
–Está aquí – susurra la morena, mirando a su madre – Jano está aquí.  
La joven Sato nota esa expresión de horror en la madre de Korra y por dentro se desespera cada vez más.  
–Tranquila cariño – le dice su madre, acariciando su cabello – todos te apoyamos aquí.  
Korra mira a Asami y su madre entiende que debía dejarlas solas. Besa la cabeza de su hija antes de retirarse de la cabaña.  
–Korra – Asami toma su mano – me estás asustando... ¿Quién es "Jano"?  
La morena traga saliva y cierra sus ojos unos segundos.

El sonido del agua que habían dejado a calentar para el té, las interrumpe. Asami corre a ocuparse. Sirve dos tazas de té y le entrega a la morena una.  
Korra toma un sorbo de té antes de comenzar a hablar.  
–Cuando te fuiste para casarte con Iroh, quedé con sentimientos malos en mí... Guardaba rencor contra el mundo y discutía con todos los que sólo querían ayudarme – explica la joven Avatar – la situación se hizo insostenible hasta tal punto de alejarme de todos mis seres amados. Un día, Kya vino de visita y me dio un concejo: viajar. Dijo que a ella la ayudó mucho y, al no tener nada que perder, lo hice.  
Korra hace una pausa para seguir bebiendo de su té. Por su parte, Asami no perdía atención a una sola palabra que salía de la boca de la morena.  
–Viajé durante varios meses, hasta que llegué a una pequeña aldea de clase baja del Reino Tierra. El encanto de las personas me hizo instalarme allí – Korra sonríe recordando ese ambiente tan cálido – me deje el cabello largo y con trenzas. Decía que me llamaba "Jen" y que estaba sola en el mundo. Nadie sospechó nada. Algunos me hacían notar mi parecido con el Avatar, pero yo les convencía diciendo que todos los de la tribu agua lucíamos así...

* * *

 _ **Korra caminaba por las angostas y desastrosas calles de la aldea. Buscaba alimentos para almorzar, ya que había ganado algo de dinero ayudando a una señora a vender artesanías.**_  
 _ **– ¡Detengan a ese ladrón! – los gritos de una chica resonaron por toda la zona, de repente.**_  
 _ **Los instintos de Avatar aparecieron en ella. Ubicó a un hombre corriendo desesperado, con una pequeña bolsa en su mano. La morena lo tomó de sorpresa y, utilizando solamente sus conocimientos en combate, lo derribó en el suelo.**_  
 _ **Korra le quita el botín. Escucha unos pasos tras suyo y apenas se levanta para voltear, el ladrón aprovecha para huir.**_  
 _ **La joven Avatar hace un movimiento para seguirlo, pero una voz la detiene.**_  
 _ **–Déjalo, ya me has ayudado demasiado.**_  
 _ **La morena voltea y se encuentra con una joven. Claramente era de la tribu agua, ya que tenía la piel color chocolate y ojos azules, tal como ella. Su edad también debía estar rondando la suya.**_  
 _ **–Muchas gracias – la joven agradece cuando Korra le entrega la pequeña bolsa – es el último dinero que me queda.**_  
 _ **–No fue nada, sólo quise ayudar – la morena rasca su nuca.**_  
 _ **Korra observa como la joven le dedica una sonrisa cálida, y decide presentarse (con su identidad falsa, claro está)**_  
 _ **–Me llamo Jen, un placer – dice extendiendo su mano.**_  
 _ **–Kyra – responde antes de estrechar la mano.**_

* * *

–No tardamos en congeniar. Ella era una persona muy buena, y estaba sola allí. Su madre había llegado al Reino Tierra embarazada y al nacer, la dio en adopción… Y ciertamente no tenía muchos amigos allí… – susurra Korra – con el tiempo nos hicimos cada vez más amigas, hasta nos fuimos a vivir juntas. Fue la única persona a la que le confesé quien era realmente.

* * *

 _ **– ¡¿Eres el Avatar?! – exclama boquiabierta la joven, para luego sacudir su cabeza – no, imposible. Necesito una prueba.**_  
 _ **La morena sonríe antes de hacer agua y fuego control a la vez. Estaban en el modesto hotel que habían podido alquilar juntas, así que nadie las vería.**_  
 _ **– ¡Wow! ¡Esto es genial Jen!... Emmm... Korra, quiero decir Korra – ríe en forma nerviosa.**_  
 _ **La morena sonríe, mientras su amiga estaba eufórica con la noticia.**_  
 _ **–Esto es genial, nunca había estado tan cerca de una celebridad... ¡Esto es algo para contarles a mis nietos cuando sea mayor! ¡Soy amiga del A-**_  
 _ **La mano de Korra sobre su boca le impide seguir la frase.**_  
 _ **–Shhh... Discreción Kyra, discreción – susurra ella.**_  
 _ **–Esta bien... – responde, y segundos después golpea el hombro de Korra – ¡Bien guardado que te lo tenías! Y yo pensando que eras una no-maestra... ¡Un día podemos hacer una pelea! De maestra agua, a maestra agua.**_  
 _ **La joven Avatar se sonroja, rascando su nuca.**_  
 _ **–Me alegra que te lo tomes a bien – confiesa.**_

* * *

–Ese día ella también tenía algo que decirme – suspira Korra – algo que definitivamente iba a tomarme por sorpresa.

* * *

 _ **– ¡¿Estás embarazada?! – grita por poco Korra – ¡Kyra! ¿Quién es el padre?**_  
 _ **–Em... Pues...**_  
 _ **–Por favor – susurra la morena, adelantándose – dime que no es Jano.**_  
 _ **La maestra agua sólo se queda en silencio, corroborando las sospechas de la joven Avatar.**_  
 _ **–Sabes que no me gusta ese chico – le reprocha ella – hay algo en él que no me da una buena sensación.**_  
 _ **–Ya, Jano podrá ser un mujeriego y pasar la mayor parte del día sin hacer nada... Pero él se puso muy feliz con la noticia. Creo que por fin va a cambiar.**_  
 _ **Korra suspira suavemente.**_  
 _ **– ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?**_  
 _ **–Dos meses.**_  
 _ **–Kyra, conoces a Jano hace tres meses y medio.**_  
 _ **– ¡Ya lo sé! – exclama la joven, alzando la voz – fui muy irresponsable… Pero pensé que ibas a alegrarte más.**_  
 _ **–Perdona – Korra se acerca a su amiga, suspirando, y la abraza – me pone feliz esto… ¡Voy a ser tía!**_  
 _ **Ambas jóvenes ríen, felices.**_

* * *

–Cómo imaginarás, Kyra fue a vivir con Jano. Me hubiera gustado que se quedara conmigo, pero él era el padre del bebé que esperaban y debían estar juntos, ser una familia.  
La morena hace una pausa antes de seguir.  
–Una semana después, fui a visitarla a la dirección que me había dado. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando los vecinos me dijeron que ellos ya se habían mudado... No entendía la decisión de mi amiga, y por más que la busqué por todas partes nunca di con ella – la morena suspira, masajeando sus sienes – hasta que un día, seis meses después, volví a verla.

* * *

 _ **– ¿Kyra? – exclama la morena. Alguien había llamado a su puerta y, al abrirla, se encontraba con su amiga – ¿Donde te habías...**_  
 _ **La morena no puede seguir, al notar los moretones y golpes en el rostro y brazo de su amiga.**_  
 _ **– ¿Que te sucedió? – dice dejándola pasar. La ayuda a caminar ya que la joven tenía un esguince en su pie, además de un vientre de ocho meses.**_  
 _ **La deja sobre el sillón y le sirve un vaso con agua.**_  
 _ **– ¿Fue él, verdad? – dice con furia, apretando su puño – ¡Se las verá conmigo!**_  
 _ **– ¡Por favor, no! – suplica ella – no quiero más problemas. En este momento debe estar llegando y viendo que no estoy.**_  
 _ **La morena sólo se queda al lado de su amiga. Suspira suavemente antes de mirar a los ojos a su amiga.**_  
 _ **– ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que te maltrataba? – pregunta susurrando, mientras curaba las heridas de Kyra.**_  
 _ **–Fueron pocas veces... Y él siempre juró cambiar... – suspira ella – si hubieras visto su cara cuando le dije que sería papá... Parecía tan feliz.**_  
 _ **–Lo que estoy viendo en este momento es cómo te dejó esa bestia... – traga saliva – ¿Por qué no te defendiste? Eres excelente maestra agua.**_  
 _ **–Cuando lo hacía, él se enfurecía aún más... No quería que nada le pasara a mi bebé... Y si obedecía a las tareas del hogar, no era tan agresivo – una lágrima cae por la mejilla de Kyra.**_  
 _ **– ¿Te han revisado? – pregunta Korra, poniendo una mano en el vientre de su amiga.**_  
 _ **Ella niega suavemente, y la joven Avatar suspira.**_  
 _ **–Kyra, ven conmigo a Ciudad República – le propone Korra, tomando su mano – allí las cosas son muy diferentes... Hablaré con Lin y ese maldito nunca más volverá a golpearte.**_  
 _ **La joven maestra agua sólo queda mirando el horizonte, con una mirada triste. Asiente suavemente, suspirando.**_  
 _ **–Nos iremos en unos días, me comunicaré con Tenzin y enviarán un barco – Korra se levanta y camina hacia la puerta – ahora lo importante es conseguir a alguien que revise ese vientre.**_

* * *

–A pesar de todo lo que había vivido, el bebé estaba bien. Era fuerte – sonríe la morena – nos quedamos dos semana más en el Reino Tierra ya que le habían recomendado reposo absoluto.

La morena toma un sorbo de té. Asami escuchaba atentamente todas sus palabras, sin interrumpirla.  
–Faltaban horas para que el barco llegue por nosotras, cuando sucedió.

* * *

 _ **–Ya regresé – dice la morena entrando al hogar que compartía con su amiga. Deja caer las compras que había hecho y su corazón se detiene al observar a su amiga en el suelo, con dolor – ¡Kyra! ¿Qué sucede?**_  
 _ **Korra se agacha desesperada, queriendo ayudar a su amiga.**_  
 _ **– ¡El bebé! ¡Ya viene! – grita de dolor la joven.**_  
 _ **En vez de entrar en pánico, Korra se prepara. Durante su entrenamiento con Katara había ayudado a varias mujeres a dar a luz.**_  
 _ **La morena coloca una almohada bajo la cabeza de su amiga. Prepara mantas y toalla, mientras el trabajo de parto comenzaba.**_  
 _ **–Kyra, escucha bien – dice Korra, lavando sus manos – voy a contar hasta tres, y tú pujarás con todas tus fuerzas.**_  
 _ **–Tengo miedo Korra, aun faltan varias semanas para cumplir los nueve meses– confiesa la joven y la morena toma su mano.**_  
 _ **–Tranquila, yo estoy contigo... Siempre – dice – ahora... Uno, dos, tres... ¡Puja!**_  
 _ **Los alaridos de dolor resonaban en toda la casa, acompañados de los gritos de ánimo de la morena.**_  
 _ **La joven Avatar secaba el sudor de Kyra, a medida que la alentaba y apoyaba.**_  
 _ **Finalmente, sucedió.**_  
 _ **Un llanto resonó con fuerza en la sala. La morena se apresuró a envolver a la nueva vida en una manta.**_  
 _ **–Es una niña... Es igual a ti – sonríe alegremente.**_

* * *

–Era tan pequeña... Parecía muy frágil, pero era toda una luchadora – susurra la morena y luego traga saliva – pero al subir mi mirada, inmediatamente noté que algo andaba mal... Muy mal.

* * *

 _ **– ¿Kyra? – pregunta la morena viendo a su amiga muy débil. Su vista baja a la cintura baja de su amiga y observa la sangre en el suelo. Kyra se estaba desangrando.**_  
 _ **La morena entró en pánico. Katara le había dicho que sólo una vez le sucedió algo así asistiendo un parto, y que nada pudo hacer.**_  
 _ **–Mi pequeña – la joven mira a su bebé, quien estaba en sus brazos y le sonríe con todo su amor.**_  
 _ **–Kyra ¡Debemos llamar a alguien!**_  
 _ **Como si no fuera suficiente, una situación más viene a aquejar su momento.**_  
 _ **Unos golpes secos se oyeron en la puerta, seguidas de unas voces.**_  
 _ **– ¡Kyra! Abre, sé que estás ahí – claramente era la voz del padre de la bebé – vengo con unos policías... Eres mi esposa y te amo. Sé que esa amiga tuya te tiene engañada allí, pero créeme que vine a que regreses a casa... Nuestro hogar.**_  
 _ **Korra reprimió las ganas de partirle el rostro a Jano, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.**_  
 _ **–Korra... – la voz débil de la maestra agua la hizo voltear rápidamente. Cierra sus ojos y una lágrima rueda por la mejilla de la joven –... Cuida de la pequeña.**_  
 _ **– ¿Qué? – dice la morena, con un nudo en su garganta – no, no, no. Tú te pondrás fuerte y serás una gran madre.**_  
 _ **–Es inútil, no saldré de esto...– la joven estaba palideciendo cada vez más –... La policía le dará a mi hija a él, es el padre... Y no puedo permitir eso.**_  
 _ **–Por favor... – ruega la morena, llorando.**_  
 _ **Los golpes vuelves a sonar, con más rudeza.**_  
 _ **–Policía, abra la puerta – se escucha esta vez.**_  
 _ **–No hay tiempo... – Kyra le pasa a la bebé a la joven Avatar – cuida de ella Korra... Sé que lo harás bien.**_  
 _ **La morena mira a la pequeña bebé, dormida en sus brazos, mientras las advertencias de la policía seguían oyéndose.**_  
 _ **– ¡Vamos a derribar la puerta!**_  
 _ **– ¡Tienes cinco segundos!**_  
 _ **La morena mira una última vez a su amiga.**_  
 _ **–Nada le sucederá a tu hija, lo prometo – dice antes de salir por la parte de atrás.**_

* * *

–Sólo pensaba en cumplir con la petición de Kyra – dice la morena, entre lágrimas – así que corrí lo más que pude... Cuando ya no había manera de que me encuentren, me detuve.

La morena traga saliva y seca sus lágrimas.  
–Subí mi vista y noté que estaba en el puerto... Y el barco que nos llevaría a Ciudad República acababa de llegar.

* * *

 _ **El barco desembarca y Tenzin y Lin salen de este. Korra los había llamado para mayor seguridad.**_  
 _ **Ambas personas se acercan corriendo al ver a la morena en estado de shock, con algo de sangre en su ropa.**_  
 _ **– ¡Korra! ¿Qué sucede? – dice Tenzin y se calla al notar que la morena traía a un bebé en sus brazos.**_  
 _ **– ¡Kyra! ¡D-Deben ir a buscarla! – pide auxilio ella.**_  
 _ **–Yo iré – Lin corre al lugar luego de que la morena le indique cómo llegar.**_  
 _ **La espera fue muy larga, pero finalmente Lin regresó.**_  
 _ **La morena la miro ansiosa, pero toda esperanza se desvaneció al observar la mirada triste de la mujer.**_  
 _ **Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos.**_  
 _ **–Korra... – habla Tenzin, tocando su hombro – es mejor volver a Ciudad República... Hay que darle todos los cuidados al bebé.**_  
 _ **La joven Avatar baja su vista y ve que la pequeña comenzaba a despertar. La bebé abre sus ojos y mira a la morena.**_  
 _ **–Pediré una patrulla aérea – dice Lin – debemos tratar al pequeño cuanto antes.**_  
 _ **–Kyra – se oye cómo la morena murmura.**_  
 _ **– ¿Qué? – pregunta la jefa de policías.**_  
 _ **–Es una niña... Y se llama Kyra – dice.**_  
 _ **Korra acaricia la mejilla de la pequeña morena. Observa sus ojos azules y le sonríe.**_  
 _ **–Yo cuidaré de ti pequeña – le susurra sonriendo, con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.**_

* * *

Korra termina su relato y seca sus lágrimas. Asami hace lo mismo, eso había tocado su corazón en lo más profundo.  
–Apenas llegamos, y nos aseguramos de que estaba bien, hablé con Lin – sigue hablando – le expliqué todo y ella movió todas sus influencias. Finalmente pude inscribir a la pequeña como mi hija... Eso la protegería en caso que Jano vuelva.

La morena suspira, antes de continuar.  
–Decidí mudarmea la tribu agua, allí me sentía más protegida... Si bien mis padres estaban en shock al verme con una bebé, entendieron y me apoyaron en todo – dice – nunca volví a saber de Jano. Él no sabía que yo era el Avatar y no tenía manera de localizarme... Pensaba que todo iría bien... Y ahora esto...  
–K-Korra, yo-  
– ¡No permitiré que se acerque a Kyra! – dice llorando – ¡No permitiré que la lastime!  
Asami se levanta de su asiento y abraza a la morena, quien lloraba contra su pecho.  
–Eres muy valiente Korra – susurra acariciando su cabello, calmándola – nadie va a quitarte a Kyra... Yo estoy contigo.

El sonido de la puerta vuelve a oírse.  
La morena se levanta y la abre de repente, preparándose para lo peor.  
Baja la guardia cuando encuentra a su madre y su corazón se detiene al ver la expresión de preocupación que tenía.  
– Mamá – dice asustada – ¿Qué sucede?  
–Katara... Está muy mal – es lo único que dice la mujer.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esta vez me inspire súper rápido y aquí les traigo el capitulo._

 _¡Revelé el misterio del padre de Kyra! ¿Les gustó?¿Se lo esperaban? Muchos reviews tenían la esperanza de que Korra haya adoptado a Kyra en una de sus misiones... Y pues es algo similar._  
 _Confieso que mi idea inicial era que Kora se haya metido con algún fulano por despecho y luego este no le haya correspondido... Pero luego cambié de opinión._  
 _Pensé en muchas maneras de que Kyra llegue a la vida de Korra, pero estas me pareció muy "personal" para ella... Fue lo que la hizo madurar._

 _Tengo un par de anuncios que hacer: Sé que dije que este capitulo estaría lleno de drama, pero la historia del origen de Kyra me ocupó mas de lo que esperaba (nunca he escrito un capitulo tan largo), por lo que el drama pasará al siguiente capitulo. Acabo de terminar de escribir esto, por lo que debo encontrar inspiración para el final (que por cierto, seguramente lo divida en dos partes)._

 _Bueno, eso es todo._

 _Agradezco todo el apoyo que le están dando a la historia :D_

 _Intentaré actualizar pronto. Ya estoy trabajando en la primera parte del final... Seguramente haya un lapso de unos días entre la primera y la segunda parte._

 _¡Saludos!_


	8. Final (I)

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

La morena se coloca rápidamente su abrigo, antes de correr junto a Asami para ver a Katara. Miles de pensamientos rondaban su mente... Jano, Katara... Hacía una semana estaba tranquila y ahora no podrían suceder más desgracias.  
La joven Sato sigue de cerca a Korra, corriendo junto a ella. El aire frío golpeaba con fuerza su rostro, pero no le importaba. Minutos después, ambas llegan a la entrada del complejo del Loto Blanco.

La puerta estaba abierta, y a lo lejos se podía observar una aeronave.  
Ambas entran a la sala de estar, y para su sorpresa habían más personas de las que esperaban: el padre de Korra, los miembros del Loto Blanco, Kya quien acariciaba el cabello de Kyra y Bumi. Korra entendió que el asunto era serio.  
– Mamá – dice alegremente la niña, caminando hacia ella.  
La morena la abraza y acaricia su cabello.  
Quería preguntar cómo estaba Katara, pero no hablaría frente a la pequeña.  
Asami parece percatarse de todo esto y decide ayudar.  
–Kyra ¿Me acompañas a hacer té para todos? – pregunta agachándose y extendiendo su mano a la niña.  
Kyra asiente mientras ambas se marchan de allí, directo a la cocina.

Antes de que la morena haga sus preguntas, el ruido de la puerta se oye.  
–Korra – dice Tenzin y la morena corre a abrazarlo. El hombre sonríe y acaricia su espalda – es bueno verte.  
Inmediatamente los demás miembros de la familia llegan. Korra saluda con un abrazo a Pema y a los, ya no tan, niños. La morena sonríe al verlos, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que los vio. Tenzin la había visitado en la tribu agua un par de veces al año, y algunas vacaciones habían llevado a su familia allí. Todos deseaban ver a Korra, y a Kyra.  
Tenzin se dispersa y entabla una conversación con su hermana, mientras Pema y sus hijos iban a sentarse a una esquina.

La morena suspira y cierra sus ojos, hasta que una voz vuelve a pronunciar su nombre.  
– ¿Korra? – la morena abre sus ojos y ve a Bolin allí, frente a ella – ¡No puedo creerlo!  
El muchacho no tarda en abrazarla con fuerza, levantándola por los aires.  
–Te extrañé, Bo – la morena abraza a su amigo.  
–Y yo a ti – responde el maestro Tierra.  
Antes de que pueda preguntar por su hermano, Mako aparece en la entrada.  
–Korra – dice también algo sorprendido. Hacía mucho tiempo que los hermanos no veían a la joven Avatar  
–Es bueno verte a ti también, Mako – sonríe ella, dándole el mismo recibimiento que a su hermano.  
–Wow, cómo en las viejas épocas... Sólo falta que esté – comienza a decir el muchacho y terminar de exclamar al ver a la joven Sato llegar con una bandeja y dejarla en una mesa aparte – ¡Asami!  
–H-Hola Bo – dice sonriendo la empresaria cuando el maestro Tierra la estruja en un abrazo de amistad.  
–Asami – Mako se acerca cuando Bolin la deja. El joven la abraza, con menos fuerza que su hermano.  
– ¿Qué haces por aquí? – pregunta el maestro fuego.  
Antes de que pueda responder, Bolin interviene.  
– ¡Espera! – dice mirando a Korra y Asami – ¿Acaso ustedes dos han vuelto a...  
–Hay muchas cosas por hablar – interrumpe la morena, dándole una taza de té a su amigo.

Bolin recibe un codazo de su hermano en sus costillas y comprende que no era el momento más adecuado para platicar acerca de esto.  
– ¿Y Iroh? – Mako le pregunta a Asami y ella le responde con la mirada algo triste, indicando que ya no formaba parte de su vida.  
–Wow... Asami separada, en la tribu agua... Junto a Korra – exclama el maestro Tierra – no hay nada que pueda sorprenderme más.  
La niña, aparece desde la cocina. Camina hacia Korra, y se queda detrás de ella al ver a los hermanos. Abraza suavemente su pierna, observando al joven de ojos verdes.  
– ¿Quien es la pequeña? – pregunta tiernamente Bolin, para luego beber de su té.  
–Ella es Kyra... Mi hija – suelta Korra, mientras la niña da varios pasos adelante colocándose frente al joven maestro Tierra.  
Inmediatamente, Bolin escupe todo el té que había en su boca.  
La niña reacciona rápidamente y hace un movimiento, desviando el agua que iba directamente hacia su rostro.  
La morena intenta no reír al ver que Kyra había dirigido el ataque directamente hacia Mako.  
El maestro Fuego suspira mientras ve su pecho todo mojado.  
–Si... Definitivamente es tu hija – suspira mientras camina a la cocina, buscando algo para poder secarse.  
Bolin, por su parte, mira a Korra y luego a Kyra... A Korra, y luego a Kyra.  
–Él es tu tío Bolin – dice la morena, mientras el maestro Tierra aún no salía de su asombro.  
La niña ríe suavemente, observándolo.

Una de las curanderas sale del cuarto de Katara y todos quedan en silencio.  
–Pueden pasar – es lo único que dice.  
Los jóvenes dejan pasar primero a los hijos y nietos de la anciana.  
–Mami – dice la niña, aferrándose a la pierna de la morena.  
Korra acaricia el cabello de su hija, y habla para tranquilizarla.  
–Tranquila pequeña – susurra – no sucederá nada.

* * *

Una hora había pasado y no había noticias nuevas.  
Korra estaba sentada en el sillón. Kyra estaba acostada, con su cabeza en el regazo de la morena. La niña se había una quedado dormida.  
La puerta se abre y Korra observa el rostro de tristeza en todos.  
–Pueden pasar, chicos – susurra Pema, con una mirada inexpresiva.  
La morena se levanta con sumo cuidado, dejando a la niña dormir tranquila.  
Antes de entrar, escucho a Tenzin decir algo sobre la llegada de Zuko y Lin. Todos se estaban dirigiendo a allí.  
Tragó saliva antes de abrir la puerta y entrar junto a sus amigos.

La habitación estaba muy oscura. Apenas había tres velas iluminándola.  
Korra se acerca y se tensa al ver a Katara allí. Estaba más pálida que la última vez que la visitó.  
Asami mira a Korra y se acerca a ella. Se pone a su lado y toma su mano.  
La morena suspira antes de entrelazar sus dedos.  
–Me alegra que todos estén aquí – habla suavemente la anciana. Su voz era muy débil y ronca.  
–Vinimos a verla, maestra Katara – susurra Bolin.  
Katara tose suavemente antes de mirar a Korra. Baja su vista hacia las manos entrelazadas de las jóvenes y sonríe.  
–Es bueno verlas juntas finalmente – suspira – merecen ser muy felices.  
Asami se sonroja suavemente.  
– ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña... Y querías tener tu propio equipo Avatar? – la anciana le dice a Korra – pues, tienes el mejor equipo que podrías pedir...

* * *

Afuera, en la sala de estar, la niña comenzaba a despertar suavemente.  
Observa que la familia de Tenzin estaba en la cocina, y con la mirada triste. Mira hacia la habitación de Katara y ve la puerta cerrada.  
La pequeña sonríe. Eso no era obstáculo para ella. Hacía tiempo había descubierto una entrada secreta.  
La niña de escabulle hacia un pasillo. Con cuidado, entra a la habitación que estaba pegada a la de Katara. Kyra abre el closet vacío, ya que nadie ocupaba ese cuarto, y se mete en este.  
El mueble tenía una rendija que coincidía con un pequeño bache en la pared.

Cierra las puertas del closet y espía hacia el interior de la habitación.  
–Permanezcan juntos... Siempre – dice la anciana antes de comenzar a toser.  
La niña observa a su madre abrazar a Asami quien la consolaba y entendió todo... Katara no iba a sanar... Ella no logró curarla.  
Sale corriendo de cuarto vacío y va directo hacia la parte de atrás, a la salida trasera.  
Desde el patio trasero del complejo, puede observar cómo una aeronave aterrizaba a lo lejos. La niña se escabulle y camina con cautela hacia la entrada.  
Aprovecha la distracción de todos los demás, quienes recibían a las personas que estaban en la aeronave. La puerta principal estaba abierta. Kyra no lo pensó dos veces y corrió fuera del complejo.  
Luego de varios metros, tropezó y cayó a la nieve.  
La niña comenzó a llorar, mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

Escucha cómo unos pasos se acercan a ella y da media vuelta, dispuesta a abrazar a su madre y llorar en su pecho. Pero sólo queda estática al observar que se había equivocado.  
– ¿Tú quien eres? – pregunta alejándose unos pasos.  
El hombre tenía piel morena y cabello color chocolate, tal como ella. La única diferencia eran sus ojos, de color verde.  
–Soy Jano... ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? – dice el joven, sonriendo cálidamente.  
–K-Kyra – responde la niña, retrocediendo aún más.  
La sonrisa en el rostro del joven se incrementa.  
–No tengas miedo, sólo quiero ser tu amigo – el joven muchacho dice acercándose a Kyra – ¿Quieres que te lleve a comprar algo de comida? ¡Ya se! ¿Tal vez una muñeca?  
La niña siente cada vez más temor mientras recuerda las advertencias de su madre, de nunca hablar con un extraño.  
–Tengo que irme – es lo único que dice antes de correr.  
Para su desgracia, Jano la alcanza y la alza en brazos.  
Kyra grita y arroja agua al rostro de su captor... Pero nada podía hacer. Jano al superaba en fuerza, peso y altura.

* * *

La morena junto al equipo Avatar salen del cuarto de Katara. Apenas cierra la puerta, un escalofrío sacude todos sus huesos y una sensación horrible oprime su pecho.  
– ¿Que sucede? – pregunta Asami, mirándola preocupada.  
–N-No lo sé – responde Korra. Inmediatamente mira hacia el sillón y nota la falta de su hija –Kyra ¿Donde está Kyra?  
La morena corre a la cocina, pero no la encuentra allí.  
–Asami – dice desesperada – Kyra no está.  
Bolin y Mako, al ver la preocupación de la morena, se suman a la búsqueda de la niña.  
Korra corre hacia la salida y nota la gran puerta del complejo abierta.  
Inmediatamente corre rápidamente hacia allí.  
– ¿Kyra? – la llama desesperada – ¡¿Kyra?!  
Baja su vista y ve unas pequeñas huellas en la nieve, del mismo tamaño que los pies de la niña. Su corazón se detiene al ver otras huellas, más grandes.  
Asami llega tras ella y la mira.  
–En el complejo no está – dice – ya todos han revisado.  
La morena voltea y siente como todo se desvanece. Mira desesperadamente a Asami y con el terror en su voz, habla.  
–Jano... Se la llevó – susurra.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Finalmente nuevo capitulo... La primera parte del final :O_

 _Les agradezco sus reviews, y todo su apoyo:3_

 _Aún no he escrito la segunda parte, apenas lo tenga la subiré. También he decidido que no termine allí, mas bien hacer cómo un epilogo y contar el después de toda esta historia.  
Pido disculpas por la demora._

 _Bueno, eso es todo. Espero pronto subir lo que resta._

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
